(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fastener systems and more particularly to a blind fastener assembly and release pin apparatus and method.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In general, fasteners are used in a variety of industry applications, including construction, machining, and the like. Blind through-hole fastener applications are problematic in certain situations because the internal sides of the materials to be connected are not normally readily accessible by tools, making it difficult to use conventional methods of hanging and clamping items.
In many cases, prior art blind fasteners are for one time use and are not easily removed.
One type of blind through-hole prior art fastener makes use of screws that require an internal material (wood or metal stud for example) that the screw can mount to. However, if the internal material is not present, the screws won't be effective.
Another example of prior art are “molly bolts” which function by being increasingly tightened to increase the diameter thereof and thereby grip the inside walls of a drilled hole. This prior art fastener will often not completely engage the material used to anchor the fastener, resulting in the fastener performing a spinning motion or, if in place, cannot be tightened to an appreciable holding force. This results in damaging the material, such as a wall, to which the fastener is being attached without providing any meaningful ways to clamp or hang a second item to the wall.
The present invention comprises a new and improved fastener with a release and engage pin for fastening and releasing parts together in a rapid and secure manner, while still providing for the external ability to adjustably tighten or loosen the tension of the pin with respect to the wall. Accordingly, those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention, which addresses the above discussed and other problems.